BUT
by soul.me
Summary: Jinyoung sudah merubah sikapnya, tapi Mark yang dulu hangat dan mencintainya kini seperti bertekad menyakiti Jinyoung. MarkJin / MarkNior / Mark / Jinyoung / chapter 3 update / Warning : RATE M, GS
1. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Jinyoung berusaha melupakan percakapannya dengan Mark tadi, mengabaikan debaran jantung yang begitu cepat dan kenangan kenangan yang memenuhi memori otaknya.

Kemudian menyetir kealamat anaknya sekarang berada, diarahkan oleh system navigasi yang ada di mobilnya.

.

.

Jinyoung melangkah masuk bangunan dimana Minjoon berada, Jinyoung tersenyum melihat anaknya Minjoon sedang bermain dengan teman teman sebayanya. Minjoon adalah segalanya untuk Jinyoung.

Seorang guru pembimbing menghampiri Jinyoung yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas. "Minjoon eomma datang lebih cepat, apakah ingin Minjoon pulang sekarang atau Minjjon eomma akan menunggu?"

"ahh aku akan menunngu Minjoon, apakah Minjoon bersikap baik dihari pertamanya disini?"

"baik, Minjoon benar benar anak yang mudah bergaul. Pada anak anak pemalu pun dia yang memulainya terlebih dahulu. Ajak Minjoon kesini kapanpun, dia benar benar anak yang baik anda beruntung memiliki Minjoon."

Jinyoung mengulum senyum nya, dirinya memang beruntung memiliki Minjoon dalam hidupnya. Dan Minjoon mudah bergaul mungkin itu gen dari dirinya bukan Mark –ayahnya-.

Minjoon yang sedang bermain bersama teman temannya melihat Jinyoung berdiri di depan pintu. Minjoon tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri Jinyoung. "eomma aku punya banyak teman baru, mereka semua baik padaku"

Jinyoung menyamakan tingginya dengan Minjoon, memeluk dan mencium bibir anaknya.

"Benarkah? apa Minjoon juga bersikap baik pada teman teman?"

"Tentu saja eomma dan samchon kan selalu mengajari Minjoon untuk bersikap baik pada orang lain."

.

.

Minjoon bercerita tentang kegiatannya tadi, terdengar mengasyikkan. Jinyoung memang beruntung memiliki Minjoon, Jinyoung tidak yakin bisa bertahan sejauh ini tanpa Minjoon.

"Eomma kita akan kemana sekarang? Apa kita akan kembali ke penginapan?"

"Bisa jadi, Emmm bagaimana kalau kita bertemu seseorang?"

"Siapa eomma? Appa?" Minjoon bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Bukan appa mu sayang, appa mu sangat sibuk, tapi bagaimana jika kita bertemu Nenekmu?"

"Aku punya nenek?" mata Minjoon berbinar sarat akan kekaguman.

.

.

Diluar dugaan Jinyoung ibu Mark menerima dirinya dan Minjoon dengan tangan terbuka, tidak seperti dulu saat Jinyoung jadi teman dekat Mark. Terlihat jelas saat itu ibu Mark benar- benar tidak suka dengannya terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Tapi sekarang wanita itu namapak tak percaya dan bahagia Minjoon juga sama bahagianya ternyata mempunyai nenek yang katanya masih terlihat cantik, entahlah anak ini belajar dari mana kata kata tersebut.

Ibu Mark yang memulai pembicaraan. "Apa Mark sudah bertemu dengan cucuku?"

Hati Jinyoung menghangat ibu Mark benar benar bisa menerima Minjoon bahkan mengatakan –cucuku-. Jinyoung menggeleng memandang Minjoon yang sedang menghabiskan cake coklat kesukkannya. "Belum nyonya."

"Panggil aku eomma mulai sekarang Jinyoung, kau ibu dari cucuku."

Jinyoung memandang mata ibu Mark dan tersenyum setelahnya "terimakasih Eomma."

Ibu Mark memegang tangan Jinyoung "Maafkan sikapku dulu Jinyoung, aku benar benar tidak tahu dulu kau sedang hamil cucuku Minjoon, dank arena aku kau dan Mark berpisah".

"Tidak apa apa eomma, mungkin dulu aku memang tidak baik dan situasi dulu sangatlah rumit, dan wajar eomma mempercayai perkataan eonniku."

"Aku benar benar menyesal Jinyoung, gara gara sikapku dulu Minjoon tumbuh tanpa ayah di sampingnya."

"Sungguh aku sudah memaafkan itu eomma, tapi aku juga ingin eomma tau bahwa dulu aku sangat mencintai Mark, dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Mark, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Mark. Mark yang mengajariku kasih sayang. Dan Minjoon yang mengajariku kedewasan. Minjoon segalanya untukku."

"Dia marah kepadaku, karena ucapanku dulu tentangmu, dan kita sudah tidak dekat bahkan dia pergi dari rumah ini, aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku ibu yang jahat, aku yang memutuskan kebahagiaan anakku sendiri."

"Tapi eomma adalah ibunya itu yidak akan berubah, seperti Mark adalah ayah Minjoon." Jinyoung tau ibu Mark adalah salah satu sebab dia perdi, tapi sebuah kesalahan haruslah dimaafkan.

"Selama ini kau tinggal di mana Jinyoung?"

"aku tinggal di Ilsan, aku sangat beruntung. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang namanya Im Jaebum. Dia yang membantuku selama ini, dia yang mencarikanku tempat tinggal saat aku mengijakkan kaki si Ilsan. Dan Jaebum oppa juga yang memberikanku pekerjaan." Jinyoung tersenyum membayangkan betapa baiknya Jaebum padanya.

"Apa kalian dalam suatu hubungan yang lebih?" Ibu Mark bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak ku sendiri." Jinyoung tersenyum " sangat sulit hidup dilingkungan baru saat keadaan ku seperti itu. Maafkan aku aku terlalu banyak cerita."

"Tidak apa apa, dimana sekarang kau dan Minjoon tinggal?" ibu Mark mengalihkan pandangan pada Minjoon yang hamper selesai memakan cake cake nya.

" Aku dan Minjoon tinggal di penginapan ya sebuah flat yang nyaman dan sederhana."

"Bagaiman kalau kalian tinggal disini?"

Jinyoung memandang Ibu Mark tidak percaya. "tidak..tidak..terima kasih atas tawaran eomma."

"Kenapa? Minjon pasti juga mau tinggal disini."

"Tidak eomma aku takut Mark marah."

Jinyoung menghampiri Minjoon "kau sudah selesai sayang? Ayo cuci tangan dan mulutmu." Minjoon berlari menuju wastafel yang ada di dapur.

"Aku yang akan menelponnya, aku akan memintanya supaya kau dan cucuku bisa tinggal disini."

"Terimakasih eomma, tapi aku benar benar takut Mark akan Marah." Tidak Jinyoung takut Mark menolaknya, mengusirnya lagi seperti dulu.

Ibu Mark menjawab dengan senyum dan anggukan.

"eomma aku dan Minjoon akan pulang dulu, Minjoon belum istirahat."

"kenapa tidak tidur disini Jinyoung?"

"besok Minjoon dan eomma akan kesini lagi, Minjoon akan bertemu nenek lagi." Minjoon sepertinya benar benar mengerti keadaan Jinyoung.

"baiklah kalau itu yang dimau cucu nenek." Ibu mark membawa Monjoon ke dalam pelukan hangatnya."

"kalu begitu kami pulang dulu eomma, terimakasih."

.

.

.

Mark masih sangat marah, Mark berusaha meredam suaranya. Tetapi orang yang ada di seberang sana yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tau jika mark sedang di penuhi dengan amarah.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membuat keputusan Mark, tunggulah beberapa hari lagi. Aku tahu kau sedang diselimuti oleh amarah yang membabi buta. Kau punya kesempatan untuk menjernihkan pikiran mu terlebih dulu."

"apa kau tidak akan marah jika kau ada di posisiku sekarang?"

"jelas aku akan marah Mark, aku mengakui itu. Kita bisa menuntutnya karena saat dia hamil dan tidak memberitahumu dan pergi begitu saja itu bisa kita laporkan."

Mark fikir itu tidak akan terjadi karena dulu Jinyoung memberitahunya atas kehamilannya tapi Mark dulu tidak mempercayai Jinyoung, tidak mempercayai kalau itu bayinya karena apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung. Ini semu salah Jinyoung.

Dan Mark tidak mau memikirkan masa lalu. Dia yang dulu dan sekarang adalah orang yang berbeda. Dia tidak mau dibodohi lagi. Dirinya memang ayah dari anak itu tapi itu semua tidak mengubah fakta bahea Jinyoung sudah tidur dengan pria lain.

"aku ingin dia hancur."

.

.

.

.

jagan lupa yang uda baca buat ripyu

terimakasih


	2. Chapter 3

Mark fikir itu tidak akan terjadi karena dulu Jinyoung memberitahunya atas kehamilannya tapi Mark dulu tidak mempercayai Jinyoung, tidak mempercayai kalau itu bayinya karena apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung. Ini semu salah Jinyoung.

Dan Mark tidak mau memikirkan masa lalu. Dia yang dulu dan sekarang adalah orang yang berbeda. Dia tidak mau dibodohi lagi. Dirinya memang ayah dari anak itu tapi itu semua tidak mengubah fakta bahea Jinyoung sudah tidur dengan pria lain.

"aku ingin dia hancur." Ujar Mark.

"hyung aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi selama Jinyoung pergi. Dimana dia tinggal, apa saja yang ia lakukan, dulu dia sering berganti ganti kekasih jadi cari tahu juda dengan siapa saja dia tidur, dan hal hal lain. Selidiki sampai sedetail mungkin hung."

Donghae mengangguk. " aku akan selidiki semuanya Mark, dan hasilnya dapat kita gunakan untuk membalas Jinyoung. Ada banyak cara untuk membuat hidupnya berantakan."

"dan kita bisa mengambil hak asuh anakmu Mark." Donghae melanjutkan.

Mark mengiginkan Jinyoung kehilangan segalanya dan dirinya yang menghancurkan Jinyoung. Mark ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Jinyoung nantinya.

"tapi Mark apa kau siap membesarkan anak mu jika kau mendapatkan hak asuhnya?"

"jika aku butuh bantuan, masih ada pengasuh dan sekolah asrama untuk Minjoon."

"yang terpenting hyung siapkan surat untuk menuntut hak asuh, tapi hyung berikan surat itu saat aku sudah memberitahu kapaan waktu yang tepat."

.

.

.

.

"hallo"

"JInyoung ini aku Mark. Aku ingin bertemu putraku Minjoon."

Jinyoung bahagia akhirnya Minjoon bisa bertemu ayahnya. "Minjoon pasti sangat bahagia."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bertemu di The Asia Parent."

"baiklah kita bertemu saat jam makan siang Mark." Jinyoung tidak bisa menutupi suaranya yag terdengar bahagia..

.

.

Minjoon keluar dari mobil setelah Jinyoung membukakan pintu untuk putra kesayangannya.

"apakah appa sudah sampai disini? Appa sudah ada di dalam?"

"eomma juga belum tau sayang. Bgaimana jika kita masuk dulu?" Jinyoung lagi lagi merasa gugup akan bertemu Mark. Bagaimana pun Mark adalah laki laki yang pernah ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati dan mungkin sampai sekarang.

Jinyoung menggandeng putranya – Minjoon- masuk kedalam restoran yang bertema anak anak tersebut.

Jinyoung langsung melihat Mark, dia satu satunya yang duduk disana tanpa anak atau istri, dan satu satunya laki laki yang memakai jas disana.

Mark terlihat lebih tampan batin Jinyoung. Mark mempunyai aura dan kekuatan yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak oleh seorang wanita. Jinyoung dulu tahu apa saja yang bisa membuat Mark tertawa, tau apa yang bisa membuat Mark kesal. Ciuman dan sentuhan seperti apa yang membuat Mark puas.

Tetapi itu dulu, Jinyoung merasa asing dengan Mark yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Jinyoung mengigatkan diri sendiri untuk menahan keinginan nya untuk menyentuh Mark. Memeluk Mark dan berharap Mark akan membalas pelukannya, pelukan yang membuat Jinyoung merasa nyaman dan aman.

Jinyoung benar benar harus mengubur harapan itu. Sekarang Mark nyaris tidak memandangnya, Mark hanya memandang Minjoon

"apakah ahjussi appa ku?"

"Ya"

Minjoon mengernyit dan mendekat pada Jinyoung. "apakah ahjussi yakin?"

"Ya" Mark berpaling menghadap JInyoung.

Jinyoung mengelus kepala anaknya sayang "Minjoon ini appa Minjoon, tidak apa apa ini seperti Minjoon pertama kali masuk kelas. Minjoon tidak kenal siapa siapa, tapi Minjoon akan berteman kan?"

Minjoon mendesah "Apakah aku boleh bermain disebelah sana?''

"tentu saja boleh sayang tetapi Monjoon harus hati hati dan berbagi dengan teman teman disana ya."

Minjoon mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung kembali menghadap Mark "Sepertinya Monjoon gugup"

"kita harus melakukan tes DNA."

"baiklah" Jinyoung berfikir apakah Mark tidak berfikir jika sikapnya tadi kepada Minjoon sudah membuat Minjoon kecewa.

"aku hanya membutuhkan satu helai rambut dari Minjoon."

"ya akan aku berikan nanti, tapi Mark apa kah bisa kau bersikap lebih lembut kepada Minjoon, dia terlihat kecewa dengan sikap mu tadi."

"aku masih canggung, dan ku rasa ini semua bukan salah ku, kau yang memisahkan aku dengan Minjoon."

Jinyoung berfikir ini semua juga bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, dulu dia sudah berusaha memberitahu tentang kehamilannya. Jinyoung tidak ingin membua pertemuan hari ini lebih mengecewakan Minjoon. Dirinya harus mengalah untuk kali ini.

"Maaf kan aku Mark."

Mark hanya diam tidak membalas ucapan maaf Jinyoung.

"Minjoon tumbuh dengan baik." Jinyoung memutuskan untuk langsung menganti topic.

"dia mudah berteman, Minjoon anak yang supel. Para guru juga menyukainya."

Mark menatap Jinyoung "itu pasti mewarisi sifat darimu."

"Mungkin. Minjoon juga pandai dalam matematika yang aku rasa itu mewarisi dari mu Mark."

"mungkin kita harus mengatur waktu, agar kalian bisa lebih mengenal lagi. Kau mungkin masih canggung dengan Minjoon. Tetepi kalian pasti akan dekat." Jinyoung menambahkan.

"kenapa kau terdengar sangat yakin?"

"karna Minjoon anak yang mudah didekati dan kau adalah appanya. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik."

Jinyoung terlihat jujur dan tulus saat mengatakan itu semua. Mark ingin mempercayai wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tetapi Mark ingat bagaimana dulu Jinyoung mempermainkannya membodohinya. Mark tidak mau dibodohi lagi oleh Jinyoung. Mark akan membalas Jinyoung.

Mark mengikuti arah pandang Jinyoung yang sedang mengamati Minjoon yang sedang berman dengan anak anak lainnya, mereka tertawa bersama.

Wajah Jinyoung telihat lebih cantik dan dewasa badannya lebih berisi bukan kategori gemuk, telihat lebih sexy dan menarik. Jinyoung memergoki Mark yang mengamatinya. Jinyoung tidak bertanya hanya tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Mark ikut tersenyum seolah Mark lupa dengan keinginannya menyakiti Jinyoung.

"Minjoon sangat mudah bergaul bukan?"

Mark hanya mengangguk, jujur dirinya tidak begitu tertarik pada Minjoon. Minjoon hanya akan Mark gunakan untuk menghancurkan Jinyoung, pikir Mark.

"kenapa kau datang sekarang?"

"Minjoon sering menanyakan tentang appa nya. Aku tidak ingin berbohong dengan mengatakan appa-nya sudah meninggal. Aku mengatakan jika dulu keadaan membuat appa-nya tidak mengetahui dirinya. Jadi aku membawanya bertemu dengan mu Mark."

"aku tahu tentang kau hamil, kau memberitahu ku dulu."

"ya aku memberitahu mu tetapi kau tidak mempercayaiku Mark, aku bisa mengerti alasan mu tidak mempercayiku, itu karena masa lalu ku."

Makanan pesanan Mark datang. Jinyoung berdiri ingin menghampiri anaknya.

"sebentar aku akan memangil Monjoon." Jinyoung berjalan menuju Minjoon berada tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mark.

Mark mengamati Jinyoung, Jinyoung terlihat lebih indah dari dulu. Mengingat bagaimana dulu Jinyoung berada dibawahnya tanpa sehelai kain, membayangkan bagaimana tubuh Jinyoung berada dibawahnya seperti dulu.

Lamunan Mark terhenti ketika Minjoon dan Jinyoung sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"eomma apa aku sudah boleh makan?"

"tunggu appa mu mulai makan sayang, ingat harus yang paling tua makan dahulu." Jinyoung menatap Mark "Mark kau memulailah makan sepertinya Minjoon sudah lapar."

Minjoon memandang Mark yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"anak pintar." Mark memuji Minjoon membuat Minjoon tersenyum "terimakasih appa."

.

.

"eomma aku merindukan Jaebum ahjussi, apa Minjoon bisa bermain lagi dengan Jaebum ahjussi? Minjoon bertanya kepada Jinyoung setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Jaebum ahjussi akan datang menemui Minjoon, Jaebum ahjussi sudah menelpon eomma." jawab Jinyoung .

Mungkin Mark tidak begitu tertarik pada Minjoon tetapi Mark tidak suka jika Jaebum, entah kekasih Jinyoung atau siapa menghaiskan waktu bersama Minjoon. Tunggu jangan jangan laki laki itu kekasih Jinyoung?

"apa kau sudah menikah?"

Jinyoung tersedak karena pertanyaan Mark "tidak."

"menikah mungkin bagus juga tetapi aku benar benar tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan." Lanjut Jinyoung.

Mark hanya diam, kembali berfikir apa Jinyoung jujur? Jinyoung tanpa laki laki itu mustahil. Dulu Jinyoung tidak bisa hidup tanpa kekasih, tanpa lelaki di sekitarnya. Dulu Jinyoung saja selalu ada laki laki disekitar Jinyoung. Apa lagi dengan sekarang Jinyoung terlihat lebih daripada dulu. Mark kembali teringat pada betapa seksinya Jinyoung dulu untuknya.

"sayang apa eomma boleh meminta satu helai rambut mu? Agar Minjoon dan appa lebih yakin jika appa adalah appa Minjoon dan sebaliknya."

"tetapi eomma bilang dia appa ku?"

"iya sayang, tapi ini akan membuat semuanya lebih resmi. Kalian akan lebih dekat. Minjoon ingin lebih dekat denagn appa kan?"

"apa setelah itu appa akan menyayangi Minjoon?" Minjoon berbisik cukup keras pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung melirik pada Mark, dan bergeser Mendekati Minjoon "sekarang pun appa menyayangi Minjoon."

Jinyoung mencium pipi putranya "kau sudah mulai besar sekarang"

"Jaebum ahjussi bilang Minjoon harus cepat besar agar bisa menjaga eomma."

Siapa Jaebum ahjussi ini sebenarnya? Mark harus memastikan kalau Donghae hyung mengetahui semua informasi tentang Jaebum.

.

.

.

.

terimakasih untuk reviews di chap sebelumnya

maaf kalau chap ini tdk memuaskan dan banyak typo

jangan lupa buat reviews di chap ini ya.

160716


End file.
